happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wipe Out!
Wipe Out is episode number 10.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Cro-Marmot can totally shred the snow-covered alps, but can he hang ten against the big Kahuna, Lumpy? (Part 1) Surf’s up! The competition heats up as each contestant tries to make a splash. It’s sink or swim time for Cro-Marmot and Lumpy! (Part 2) Cro-Marmot has his frozen eye on the HTF surf trophy. (DVD) Plot Cro-Marmot leaves his igloo perched atop a tall snowy hill, snowboarding down. He reaches the bottom and enters his ice cream truck, and it is discovered that his home is actually inside a giant snow globe. At the beach, everyone surfs, dances, and plays in the sun. Nutty runs up to The Mole, who's shaping surfboards, and asks for a bib for the upcoming surfing competition. Nutty gets his bib and then runs over to Cro-Marmot's ice cream truck when it pulls up. Nutty orders an ice cream cone, but he accidentally licks the ice cream off the cone into a nearby tidepool. Nutty scoops his cone into the water hoping to get his ice cream, but instead he scoops up a sea urchin. Even though Nutty is looking at his cone, he's completely oblivious to the fact that he grabbed an urchin and he scarfs the whole thing in one go. Suddenly, the urchin puffs up and causes Nutty's mouth to get stabbed in multiple places. Nutty begins stumbling in pain. This causes him to fall into the tidepool where he dropped his ice cream. There, he notices the ice cream scoop and tries in vain to lick it, but before his tongue touches it, he drowns. A small hermit crab uses Nutty's ice cream cone as a new shell, but it is almost stepped on by a golden-haired Lumpy carrying a surfboard. Lumpy shows off his surfing talents and trophies, wowing Toothy and making Giggles and Petunia swoon. Cro-Marmot sees the attention Lumpy is getting and imagines winning the tournament himself, receiving a trophy and a kiss from Giggles and Petunia. As everyone prepares for the tournament to begin, Handy has trouble zipping up his wetsuit. He asks The Mole to help him, but The Mole ends up catching Handy’s skin in the zipper. Handy screams in pain and The Mole quickly pulls down on the zipper, opening a large cut in Handy’s back and causing his organs to fly out of his body. The Mole grabs Handy’s heart, thinking that everything is okay now, and begins rubbing it on a surfboard, mistakenly believing he’s shaping a board with it. As Handy’s body is devoured by seagulls, Flaky runs up and takes her surfboard from The Mole without noticing it is covered in blood. She hesitates getting into the water when all of a sudden, a wave crashes down on her and pulls her into the ocean. She clings to her surfboard in fear, riding over a wave which Cuddles decides to catch. He maneuvers the wave pretty well until he loses his balance and falls off, getting impaled on a buoy. His remains are quickly eaten by a flock of seagulls. Flaky nervously floats in the water, blood running off her surfboard. She realizes she’s far away from the mainland and begins paddling back to shore, all the while leaving a trail of blood behind her. Pretty soon she’s worn herself out and she can’t see land anywhere. To make matters worse, sharks begin circling beneath her, attracted by the blood on her surfboard. She manages to avoid being eaten by a large group of sharks, and makes it onto a desert island. She hugs a palm tree, happy to be safe, when a coconut falls and cracks her skull, exposing her brain. As she lies on the ground disoriented and injured, the seagulls savagely eat her remains, leaving only her severed head. A seagull flies over the head and tries to eat it, but a shark pops out of the water and drags the seagull under the water, where it is eaten. Meanwhile, Cro-Marmot falls off his surfboard, into the water. Lumpy laughs at him and begins showboating, juggling three active chainsaws as he surfs. Cro-Marmot, knowing how to get a leg up on the competition, begins to use his powers to freeze the water into ice. Lumpy is distracted by this and fails to catch the chainsaws, which results in cutting off both of his arms. To add insult to injury, his hair, which is revealed to be a wig, flies off. This prompts him to nervously grin at the audience. Lumpy slides on the ice with his surfboard, crashes into Nutty’s body, and flies onto a surfboard The Mole is shaping, cutting his stomach on the fin. The Mole begins sanding Lumpy’s back, not noticing Lumpy’s screams of pain as he is listening to music on headphones. Cro-Marmot, now in his element, snowboards around the frozen waves, winning the competition and the trophy. Just like in his dreams, Giggles and Petunia rush up to kiss him. Unlike in his dream, however, their lips get stuck to the ice, and when they attempt to pull their lips off, they end up tearing them off. As the day ends, Cro-Marmot drives off in his ice cream truck, his new surfboard (Lumpy’s dead and shaved down body) tied to the back. Back on the desert island, the hermit crab from before sheds Nutty’s cone and upgrades to Flaky’s severed head. Moral "Don't make waves" Deaths #Nutty drowns in a tidepool. #Handy’s organs fly out of a hole in his back when The Mole catches his skin in a zipper and then yanks the zipper down. #Cuddles (originally supposed to be Toothy) is impaled on a buoy. His remains are eaten by a flock of seagulls. #Flaky is devoured by a flock of seagulls after a coconut cracks her skull, revealing her brain. #A seagull is eaten by a shark as it tries to eat part of Flaky’s disembodied head. #Lumpy’s body is shaped and cut into a surfboard. Injuries #Nutty unknowingly eats an urchin, mistaking it for a scoop of ice cream and it suddenly puffs up in his mouth. # A coconut smashes onto Flaky's head, exposing her brain. # Lumpy has his arms sliced off by juggling chainsaws when he gets distracted by the ocean freezing up by Cro-Marmot. # When Lumpy falls onto the surfboard the Mole is shaping, the fin of the surfboard gives Lumpy a long vertical cut along his stomach. # The Mole begins shaving down Lumpy's body with a sander. # The Mole stakes a trophy on Cro-Marmot's ice block, cracking it. (debatable, whether it hurt him or not) # Petunia and Giggles get their lips torn off after kissing Cro-Marmot. Goofs #In the opening credits, The Mole's name is just listed as "Mole". #Flaky actually had more of a co-star role in this episode, while Cuddles had more of a featuring role. #The candy on Nutty's body changes places several times. #When Nutty puts on his surfing bib, it covers the candy cane on his chest. Later, the candy cane is outside the bib. #The mole on The Mole's face changes places several times. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times. #Lumpy has toes when he is first seen surfing, but only his feet are seen afterwards. #Petunia and Giggles switch places when Lumpy goes from showing them the surfing trophy to showing them his trophies. #After Lumpy shows off his trophies, we see that Toothy is a competitor for the surfing contest. After Handy dies and the contest begins, however, we see that Cuddles is a contestant and has Toothy's surfboard. This is explained further in the trivia section. # Wipe 47.jpg|Goof #10: Blood on the top of the board... Wipe 48.jpg|...now it's on the bottom. In the underwater shot of Flaky's surfboard when a shark swims underneath it, blood can be seen on the bottom, despite Handy's blood being spread on the top. #Given the position of The Mole’s ears and the positions of his earmuffs, he should have been able to hear Lumpy’s cries of pain. #When Flaky is on the deserted island, there is only one palm tree. At the end of the episode, there are two palm trees. It could be possible that this is a different zone of the island. #When Nutty drowns in the tidal pool, it's not connected to the rest of the ocean shoreline, but it is after Cro-Marmot freezes the water (Although this could be because of high tide). #Giggles and Petunia's lips were stuck onto Cro-Marmot's ice block. But before he leaves, the lips disappear. #Why would Flaky participate in a surfing contest if she has Aquaphobia (fear of water) and Selachophobia (fear of sharks)? #When Lumpy was juggling the chainsaws before he noticed the ocean was freezing, the yellow stripe on his surfboard is missing. Trivia *The title of this episode is a term used when you fall off your surfboard when you surf. ** It isn't named after the game show of the same name because this episode aired in 2006, whereas the game show aired in 2008. * Running Gag: When someone dies, their remains are eaten by a flock of seagulls. This was done with Handy, Cuddles, and Flaky in that order. * This episode reveals that Cro-Marmot lives on top of a snowy hill encased in a giant glass dome, resembling a giant snow globe. *In keeping with his love of sweets, Nutty’s surfboard is colored red and white and has a striped pattern, resembling a candy cane. *This is the second time a character (Flaky) escapes an animal trying to kill them on the ocean, (a shark) they don't realize they hit dry land, (until Flaky bumps into a tree) and after they think they are safe they are eaten by an animal shortly afterward. The first time is with Russell in Snow Place to Go. *When Lumpy shows off his trophies, The Cursed Idol can be seen if one looks hard enough. *The Mole pulling down Handy's zipper after hearing his cries of pain marks one of a few times The Mole responds to another person's pain (although he resumes back to work even though Handy screams even more when The Mole tried to help). **Handy is out of character in this scene as well because usually he is known to never ask someone for help no matter how frustrated he gets but he went out of his way to ask Mole to zip him up. *Due to the fact that The Mole was wearing ear muffs, he does not hear Lumpy's cries of agonies when he slices the skin off his back. *This episode and Double Whammy Part I both have 12 characters and only 6 characters die in both of them. *Originally, Toothy was going to be impaled on the buoy rather than Cuddles. This explains why he is seen wearing a surfing bib prior to the competition, yet cannot be seen during the competition. Otherwise, Cuddles would have survived in all three parts of the tenth full TV episode. It is also possible that Toothy might have given Cuddles his surfing bib and decided not to go. *When this episode was aired on YouTube along with A Sight For Sore Eyes and Letter Late Than Never, the title for the mix of these segments was called "Ten Speed" (originally called "Going Ten Crazy"). Lumpy and Cuddles appear in all these episodes. Lumpy died twice while Cuddles died once. *This episode is Cro-Marmot's only starring role in the TV Series. *This is the first regular episode to star Cro-Marmot since Snow What? That's What!. *Flaky's crab-like head in the closing scene is possibly a nod to the film The Thing. *Flaky's death in this episode may be an homage to Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds. *The scene where Flaky narrowly escapes being devoured by sharks only to be killed by a coconut is possibly a reference to a well-known (but strange) statistic that more people are killed by coconuts each year than sharks. *Giggles and Petunia's injury is similar to Nutty's in Icy You. *The term "make waves" means to cause an impact in the most negative way, which describes Lumpy's personality throughout this episode. *Lumpy breaks the fourth wall in this episode by nervously grinning at the audience after his "hair" flies off. *The YouTube thumbnail for Part 2 partially spoils an injury Lumpy is suffering. *Of all the characters who died in this episode, Nutty's death was the least painful. *Nutty and Cuddles are the only characters who didn't die a painful death. Both didn't scream. Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Ten Speed Category:Episodes Starring Cro-Marmot Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2006 Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause